Howard Stark
"Lo que es y siempre será, mi mayor creación... es '''usted'." thumb|280px :Mensaje de ―Howard Stark a su hijo[fte.] Tony Stark/Iron Man. He founded Stark Industries. And during WWII he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and "Project: Rebirth". Howard also helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed Captain America's shield. And after the war he discovered the Cosmic Cube. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the arc reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard founded S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Nick Fury. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident. ">'Howard Stark''' fue un brillante inventor y empresario y padre de Tony Stark/Iron Man. Fundó Industrias a Stark. Y durante la segunda guerra trabajó en varios proyectos de Gobierno, incluyendo el proyecto Manhattan y "proyecto: Renacimiento". Howard también ayudó a la Reserva estratégica de científicos a luchar contra la Hidra. Construyó el Capitán Américadel escudo. Y después de la guerra descubrió el Cubo cósmico. Más tarde en la vida, Howard se casó con una mujer llamada a Maria y tuvo un hijo, Tony. También, han desarrollado el reactor de arco con el científico soviético defectuoso Anton Vanko. Howard fundó S.H.I.E.L.D. con Nick Fury. Finalmente, Howard impulsaría a Tony, pero cuidar de su hijo y tenía grandes esperanzas de que Tony iba a cambiar el mundo. Howard y María murieron en un accidente de coche. Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Howard met with Colonel Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Col. Phillip's newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve. Later, he welcomed Abraham Erskine as he too was recruited into the S.S.R. ">Howard inició una demostración que sería mostrar Vibranium, un metal descubierto por investigadores de las industrias de Stark en África. Más tarde, Howard se reunió con Coronel Phillips después de ser atacado por los asesinos de HYDRA . Accedió a unirse a la recién creada del Coronel Phillip Estratégica reserva científica. Más tarde, recibió Abraham Erskine como también fue reclutado por el S.S.R. Capitán América: El primer vengador Steve Rogers under goes in order become America's Army first super soldier after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. When Steve was going on a solo mission to save his friend Bucky and the POWs that were captured at a HYDRA base, Howard personally flew him behind enemy lines, and afterwards he was responsible for construction and formation of the circular Shield made from vibranium. Stark also made Steve an upgraded military suit to use as Captain America. After the disappearance of Rogers, Stark located the Cosmic Cube in the ocean. ">Durante la segunda guerra mundial, Howard fue el especialista en armas superior para la reserva estratégica de científicos. En el mundo exposición de mañana, él mostró con orgullo múltiples invenciones cambiante mundo incluyendo un coche volador y un prototipo android. Secretamente, Howard trabajaba con el S.S.R. con el fin de ayudar a ganar la II Guerra Mundial. Howard estuvo presente durante el proceso que Steve Rogers bajo va en ejército primer super soldado del orden convertido en América después de recibir el suero de súper soldado del Dr. Abraham Erskine. Cuando Steve iba en una misión solista para salvar a su amigo Bucky y los prisioneros de guerra que fueron capturados en una base de HYDRA, Howard personalmente le voló tras las líneas enemigas y posteriormente fue responsable de la construcción y formación de la circular escudo hecho de vibranium. Steve Stark también hizo un traje militar actualizado para utilizar como Capitán América. Después de la desaparición de Rogers, Stark había ubicado el Cubo cósmico en el océano. Iron Man Obadiah Stane, were responsible for the development of many weapons for the U.S. military. And together they participated in the Manhattan Project, the United States operation which developed the atomic bombs which ended the Second World War. Along with government associates, Howard has become a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. ">Algún tiempo después, Howard y Obadiah Stane, fueron responsables del desarrollo de muchas armas para el ejército estadounidense. Y juntos participaron en el proyecto Manhattan, la operación de Estados Unidos que desarrolló la bomba atómica que terminó la segunda guerra mundial. Junto con socios de Gobierno, Howard se ha convertido en un miembro fundador de S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard creó la Stark Expo, una feria de tecnología de todo el mundo donde se presentaría la nueva tecnología del mundo para mostrar un brillante futuro para la humanidad. Tony was 20. ">Conoce a una mujer llamada a María con quien tienen un hijo, Tony. Howard nunca mostró a su hijo cualquier amor. Sin embargo, le importé profundo hacia abajo, sobre su hijo. Howard y Maria fue asesinado en un accidente automovilístico el 17 de diciembre de 1991, cuando Tony era de 20. Iron Man 2 arc reactor technology, and a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. His major role turned out to be as the original creator of the arc-reactor (which powers both his son Tony Stark's heart and his Iron Man armor) and the design of a new element that can stabilize the reactor, Howard lacked the technology to create the element at the time, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the disguised form of the blueprint of the Stark Expo layout. Assuming that future technology will be able to synthesize the material, he films a message for his son Tony and hints that the key is the Expo model. Before the film ends, Howard says that Tony is and always will be his greatest creation. After examining the Expo model, Tony discovers the new element, noting that his father was still taking him to school even after being dead for over two decades. The new element is the key to a safer and more powerful arc reactor, which Tony needs to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood, as the previous arc reactor had been. Creating a miniature accelerator in his basement lab, Tony is able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the arc reactor to clean his blood, and construct a new armor suit using the new reactor in time for the film's final battle. ">En ella, es representado como un co-creador de la tecnología de reactores de arcoy miembro fundador de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Su papel importante resultado para ser como el creador original del arco-reactor (que alimenta el corazón de su hijo Tony Stark y su armadura de Iron Man) y el diseño de un nuevo elemento que puede estabilizar el reactor, Howard carecía de la tecnología para crear el elemento en el tiempo, así que él había incrustado la estructura atómica del elemento nuevo en la forma encubierta del plan de la disposición de la Expo Stark. Suponiendo que la tecnología del futuro será capaz de sintetizar el material, filma un mensaje para su hijo Tony y consejos que la clave es el modelo de la Expo. Antes de que termine la película, Howard dice que Tony es y será siempre su mayor creación. Después de examinar el modelo de la Expo, Tony Descubre el nuevo elemento, tomando nota de que su padre era aún llevarlo a la escuela aún después de estar muerto durante más de dos décadas. El nuevo elemento es la clave para un reactor de arco más seguro y más potente, Tony necesita para alimentar el electroimán proteger su corazón sin envenenamiento de su sangre, como había sido el reactor de arco anterior. Crear un acelerador de la miniatura en su laboratorio del sótano, Tony es capaz de sintetizar el nuevo elemento, actualizar el diseño del reactor de arco para limpiar su sangre y construir un nuevo traje de armadura en la batalla final de la película utilizando el nuevo reactor. Los Vengadores Archivo de Howard Stark es uno de los estudios de Rogers después de su despertar en la actualidad y de él obviamente como "Fallecido". Asociación de pasado de Howard con el Capitán América se hace referencia cuando Tony señala que su padre habló sobre tapa mucho, aunque Tony inicialmente expresa dudas hacia habilidades Rogers hasta que ve al super soldado en acción. Rasgos de carácter his son's disrespect. As a young man, he was extremely similar to what his son would have become: extremely brilliant and intelligent, but also a daredevil, often more interested to beautiful women than to science. ">Howard Stark era un brillante científico e inventor, con un coeficiente intelectual de nivel de genio, pero a menudo pone su obra por encima de todo, familia incluida, ganando así la falta de respeto de su hijo. Como un hombre joven, fue muy similar a lo que habría convertido en su hijo: muy brillante e inteligente, pero también un daredevil, a menudo más interesado a mujeres hermosas que a la ciencia. Relaciones *Abraham Erskine - socio *Chester Phillips - colega de trabajo *Peggy Carter - amigo y trabajo colega *Steve Rogers - amigo y trabajo colega *James Barnes - colega de trabajo *Howling Commandos - compañeros de trabajo *Nick Fury - colega de trabajo *Obadiah Stane - ex socio de negocios *Anton Vanko - ex socio de negocios *Tony Stark - hijo *Maria Stark - esposa Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (4 películas) **Captain America: The First Avenger ''- Dominic Cooper **''Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Gerard Sanders **Iron Man 2 ''- John Slattery **''Los Vengadores (Sólo Mentioned) Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Cuando los derechos de la película Iron Man pertenecían a New Line Cinema, primeros scripts tenían Iron Man contra Howard, quien se convertiría en la Máquina de guerra. *Escenas de Howard Stark en ''Iron Man 2 ''se inspiraron en videos promocionales de Walt Disney. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:El Capitan America Categoría:Stark Categoría:SHIELD Categoría:Genios Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Fallecidos